Reach Out To Me
by Estrella.Lunar
Summary: Sakura gets the wake-up call of her life as she realizes she's letting life practically pass by without stopping to think once. She'd always praised herself for being so down to earth and in control of her destination.It was time for her to grow up..SxS


New account, new chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters.

Chapter 1. 

It's Friday. 

Fridays are usually good, but today, well...

I have a good feeling about today. 

A really good feeling.

I have it all planned out- I already double checked the reservations I made two days ago at this new restaurant I heard about and then I'll head over to his office once I've got everything ready for tonight. I smile in anticipation, though I don't want to get ahead of myself . I think everything will work out nicely this evening. No screw-ups on my part and for once I'll be able to keep quiet and not ruin the surprise, as small as it may be. 

Because he deserves it--he's worked hard to get to where he is. It's been an entire week since he was promoted, after interviewing to a higher post within the company. I'm so glad he's finally gotten to where he wants to be professionally after enduring the strings of odd jobs here and there with the hopes of landing the position he's been aspiring for so long. 

Five years and it's all paid off- that's what he said when he received the call about a week ago. I wanted to celebrate right then but he confessed he'd rather wait it out and not press his luck. I only rolled my eyes at him then, since when had he become so superstitious? I abandoned the initiative anyhow but only for a while because I am now going to treat him to his celebratory dinner- the one he's been holding off since last Sunday. 

"Sakura, you're leaving already?" Sam pops his head in my cubicle, his glasses resting on top of his head for some reason, and watches me put everything away into their respective folders and whatnot. He walks in further, his brown eyes twinkling with slight surprise. "Wow, you're actually cleaning up after yourself. This is new..."

I stop what I'm doing to raise an eyebrow at him, "Haha." I answer in a bored tone, resuming to tidying up my desk. "I'm going out with Matt tonight, we're going to celebrate." 

"Ah, what's the occasion?" He asks, handing me a pile of papers that have somehow ended up under my desk. He's right- I have to start cleaning after myself more often. I smile sheepishly at the I-told-you-so look he gives me and proceed to tell him about Matt's new job and the surprise dinner I've got in store for us tonight.

"And what's for later? A strip tease maybe?" He jokes, walking with me as I pick up a few folders and make my way out of the cubicle. 

I only laugh and give him a mischievous wink, "Who knows?"

"Damn." He whistles, patting me on the back. "Matt won't know what hit him!"

I laugh again, waving him goodbye as I get in line for the elevator. The metallic doors slide open and I hurriedly squeeze myself in along with the rest of the crowd that's gathered. The automated speaker announces our destination and the doors dinge closed again but not before I hear a faint but nonetheless clear comment coming from non-other than Sam.

"_Be safe!"_

OoOo

I check my watch, mentally calculating the amount of time it'll take me to get to midtown, where Matt's office is. I'm running a little late since I had to drop off a bunch of papers from work at my apartment and take a quick shower before heading outside to hail a cab, which ended up being a pain in the ass because the traffic was horrendous. And still is.

I sigh in boredom, gazing out the window of the yellow cab I've managed to whisk away from the tall girl that was dressed as if she was on her way to a ball. She certainly made my simple black dress look like rags simply by just _standing_ there looking all pampered and dainty. I sigh again, scolding myself; I guess I'm just jealous. Not something I'm very proud of, but being a girl and at 21 years old, one can't help but get a little catty from time to time. I'm jolted out of my insignificant thoughts when I hear a whole lot of honking ahead of us and I inwardly groan at how incredibly slow we're moving. This traffic jam doesn't look like it's going to clear up anytime soon and I'm starting to think I should've taken the subway instead.

"Do you think we'll be long?" I ask the cabdriver through the little gap in the plastic screen that's separating us.

"Not too long, miss." The man answers back in his thick accent, not even sparing me a glance as he gets on his headset and begins to yap away in a foreign language I don't recognize. 

I slump back on the seat and go through my purse, deciding to keep busy while I wait for the mess surrounding us to clear out. Taking out my compact, I check my makeup, amazed at how a little bit of eyeliner and mascara can really make my green eyes pop out . I inspect everything, my hair, my gloss and blush, and see that there is no need to fix that little amount of makeup because I've just applied it right before leaving my apartment. My purse begins to vibrate slightly and I immediately rummage through it in search for my phone. Recognizing the caller, I quickly flip it open and welcome the distraction.

"Hi!" I chirp, my voice so high and girly that I barely recognize it.

"Hey, missy. What has you so happy" Tomoyo asks me, clearly amused.

"I'm just excited about tonight. You know, I should've made a bet with you- I haven't screwed up the surprise like you said!"

"Well, not yet." She laughs as I huff at her response. "Where are you now?"

"I'm about twenty minutes away from his office but it's going to take me forever with this traffic..." I answer, turning my gaze to look out the window again as the taxi moves forward only to stop again in less than thirty seconds. 

"Wait- you're around 47th street?"

"Yeah, pretty close. How did you know?" I ask, straining my neck to catch a glimpse of the street sign.

"Oh, I just spoke to a client and she's cancelling her appointment. It seems the roads are backed up because of that concert tonight near Rockefeller Center." 

I groan at the news, knowing I'm going to be here _forever. _Eyeing the fare, I make up my mind and say the hell with it- I'll walk. 

Tomoyo just laughs when I tell her my plan, "Well, where is his office anyways?"

"Lexington and-" 

"That's a pretty long walk. If you're wearing heels, your feet won't survive." She cuts me off before I even finish telling her the address. 

"I'd rather risk it- I'm going to be broke by the time I get out of this cab!" I exclaim, stealing another glance at the increasing cab fare.

"If you were planning to pay for dinner, you should have more cash on you than usual." Tomoyo says motherly.

"Yes, but I was going to rely on my credit card for that." I sigh and then let out yet another sigh but for an entirely different reason. I relax a bit when I see the traffic starting to pick up a little and the taxi begins to move forward. "Well, the traffic is getting somewhat better, but I think I'm just going to walk the rest of way when we get closer to his office."

"That's a better plan..." She agrees quietly. "Listen, I'm going to have to let you go, I'm a little swamped here now."

"Right, I'll talk to you later." 

"Yup, have fun tonight and don't forget to call me!" Tomoyo gushes like the school girl she secretly is.

"Yeah, we'll gossip tomorrow- Same time, same place." 

"Got that right." She laughs and cuts off the line. I drop the phone back into my purse and look out the window, realizing I'm close enough as it is and ask the driver to let me out. Once I pay the driver the respective fee, I step out into the breezy night, clad in my mini black dress and a thin shawl covering my shoulders and let's not forget my painful, new black pumps. I pout sadly, feeling my purse lighter after paying such a ridiculous high cab fare for only getting me about _halfway_ to my destination. I really, really need that raise now. Maybe Matt's luck will rub off on me tonight and I'll find out that I'm going to get promoted as well. 

I snort at the thought, finding it slightly unlikely since I've only just started about six months ago. Also, since I'm only one of the _junior_ assistants to the magazine, it'll be some time before I'm promoted to a higher position.

I look up at the buildings as I reach Matt's office and I smile in content. I make a quick inspection and am glad to find that my feet don't ache _that_ much. Checking the time and noticing I'm just on time, I go in the revolving doors and look around the lobby appreciatively. Now, I've only been here a few times but this place has always something up its sleeve. It never looks the same since they're always changing things around, like the furniture in the receiving area and not to mention the modern decoration.

Walking to the elevators, I realize I have no idea what floor Matt is on now and head over to the directory to find out. I quickly find his name under the advertising department, which means it's only two stories up from his old office. With that new information, I head over to the large crowd near the elevators and wait my turn. 

I turn to look around me, thinking I heard someone say my name but can't find anyone I recognize. I begin to walk forward when the elevator doors open up and hope I can fit in with all these people. Someone grabs my arm and pulls me away from the crowd and I wonder just who the hell wants to get in the elevator _that_ badly that they have to get me out of the way.

"Wha-Matt!" I stutter, when it dawns on me that it was he who had stopped me from getting on the elevator. I can't help but notice he looks a little tired and his brown hair isn't completely in place, almost like he's been running his hands through it the entire day. After four years of knowing him, I've come to know that it's a sign of stress. "I was just on the way to your office."

"I figured that." He places a hand on my back, carefully leading me away from the crowd. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well..." I stop to look at him, a huge grin on my face. "I'm taking you out to dinner."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise and gives me an amused smile. "Really? Where are we going?"

"Estelle's."

"That's on the west side-" He blinks, his green eyes running over my figure and finally noticing what I'm wearing. "What are we celebrating?"

I can't believe he's even asking. I shake my head at him, still grinning up at him. "Dork, your new job."

He glares playfully at me, hearing me call him by the old nickname I gave him when we first met but his face then lights up with that crooked smile of his. "Well, you read my mind, I'm in the mood to celebrate tonight." He gives me a peck on the lips. "Thank you- I really need it, work was a drag today..." He trails off as he notices someone in the crowd leaving the building and grabs my hand, telling me he wants me to meet somebody.

"Sarah!" He calls out and I see a tall woman with clear blue eyes, hidden behind stylish frames turn to look at him. He waves her over and he pulls me closer, whispering in my ear that she's the one who interviewed and hired him, basically. "Sarah, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto."

"Ah, hello." The woman gives me a charming smile, extending her hand in greeting. "How do you do?"

"Sakura, this is my boss." He introduces us. "Sarah Wallace." 

"It's good to finally meet you, Sakura. I'm sorry, may I call you by your name?" She asks in her heavy English accent, adding to that sophisticated air around her. 

"Of course, I don't mind." I wave away her concern, returning her friendly smile.

"Well, Matt, she's a very pretty girl. Take care of her, hm?" She pats his back as she pushes her reddish, blonde hair behind her ear. Checking her watch, she excuses herself and says she's running a bit late. "I'll be seeing you on Monday. It was very nice to meet you, Sakura."

"Nice woman, huh?" Matt asks, taking my hand once his boss leaves, and we get on the elevator, though this time in direction of the parking lot in the basement.

"She's English, right?" I wait to ask once we're both outside the elevators, and walking up the ramp, which will lead us to where his car is.

"Right." He shakes his head in amusement. "And to think I was terrified of her when I first spoke to her. She never smiled; I thought she was this sour old woman..."

"What?" I give him an incredulous look. "She seemed pretty nice..." I trail off , thinking back to the woman's words and ask, "Oh, did you tell her about me before?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I just noticed she said that it was good to _finally_ meet me. What did you tell her, exactly?" I poke his side playfully, demanding an answer out of him and fast.

"Not a lot, you know- just that I was having doubts to ask you out on a date when we first met. I mean, I was afraid to get locked up for going out with a toddler."

I gasp in indignation and let go of his hand, punching his shoulder, a laugh escaping my lips. "You're only five years older! And I look my age, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah, ok." He agrees, smiling mischievously and places an arm around my shoulders. "Which is about...what 16, 17?"

"Twenty-one, and you know it!" I glare at him this time and don't cause any physical harm because he's just opened the passenger door for me. Lucky him, I'm a sucker for this courtesy crap. Well, not crap exactly but- ugh, I give up.

"Just get in." He says with mock exasperation, kissing my temple before closing the door.

"I'm going to be twenty two soon, anyhow!" I announce, fumbling with the seatbelt as usual and I look at him with subtle envy, noticing he's already strapped up and ready to go. 

"Yeah, in about a year and three months." Matt snickers at our child-like argument and slips the key in the ignition, hearing the engine purr as it comes alive.

"Whatever and don't forget you still owe me that trip to Vegas for my birthday." 

"I can't- you remind me practically everyday." He sighs, eyeing the rear view mirror and we slip out of the parking spot, hearing the tires grinding with the gravel. "What time are the reservations?"

"Nine o'clock." I answer, looking at the time. "Do you think we'll make it?"

"I'm sure. It's only five past eight." He tells me as we finally join the mass of cars and bright lights that line up the busy street. 

"I would've gotten here sooner but the traffic was impossible. I mean, I left work at around six thirty and look at the time now."

"You didn't stop by your apartment first? Don't tell me you went to work dressed like that." 

"No." I tell him flatly, watching him honk the horn at the car in front of us. "Matt, I'm only an assistant, there's no need to dress up."

"Yeah, well, it's a fashion magazine so don't be surprised if they ask you to dress like you're going to a gala or something."

"I wish..." I sigh somberly. "Assistants don't get to attend the events even though they work our butts off preparing for them." 

Matt smiles sympathetically, still concentrating on the road. "You have to start somewhere. Besides, I know how it is- I had to start as an assistant, as well."

"Which is why I'm treating you to dinner now." I give him a sly grin. "I was hoping your luck would rub off on me tonight and then I'll be able to get a promotion, too."

"I don't know about that." Matt muses quietly, a look I don't recognize creeping up his face. "But I can rub something else for you, if you want."

I can't help it and begin to laugh at his double meaning. I can't believe he just said that...Oh, God, I sigh as I calm down. I can tell this is going to be a fun evening, I'm glad it's going according to plan. I look over at Matt and he winks suggestively making me go into another fit of laughter.

**OoOo**

_My god! _I panic silently as I take a look at the prices on this menu. Sure, some of these dishes sound absolutely delicious but the majority- I can't even pronounce them! What is this? French? I doubt it, those dots on some of the words sure don't look French. Arghh... I'm definitely going to be broke and in debt when this evening is over. 

Mind over matter, Sakura, I tell myself and look up at Matt to find him giving me one of those smiles. "Okay, what's so funny, now?"

"You have this cute face on." He explains and I am not fooled by his endearing comment. I know for a fact that cute is equivalent to baby in his book. At least when it comes to me. Not necessarily a bad thing, but when you're teased endlessly about not looking your age, it gets a little...never mind. I close the menu and place it on the table, deciding not to make a retorting comment. 

"Will you just order? And stop patronizing me. " What can I say? I can't help myself.

He laughs and to my horror, reaches over and pinches my nose. "Patronizing you? How?"

I slap his hand away, making sure I'm not making a scene. "Like that!" I hiss, my brows furrowed. Matt doesn't say anything though he's trying hard to keep his laughter in. I only snort indignantly. 

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter pops to our side, certainly surprising me. Did he witness that little scene just a few moments ago? God, I hope not...How embarrassing. 

"I am." Matt informs him, handing him the menu. "I don't know about the _lady_ though. She might need a few minutes."

I swallow my growl and direct a sweet smile to the waiter, telling him I don't need anymore time. I quickly order what I saw to be the one of the few moderately priced dishes on the menu and let Matt order whatever his bottomless pit of a stomach desires. I don't say anything about that of course, because this night is supposed to be _my_ treat and my idea. I may be in a tight financial spot but I'm certainly _not _going to be cheap to my boyfriend.

"Right. What will you have to drink?" The waiter enquires as he scribbles down our order on his notepad.

Matt orders a bottle of- what was that? I suppose it's a wine, I'm not really sure. I've only _just_ turned twenty-one so I don't know much about these fancy beverages...

"And what will you have, miss?" The man turns to me and at the questioning look I give him, he adds, "To drink."

"Oh. I'll have what he is having." I answer, a little flustered.

The dark-haired man looks up from his notepad and begins to scrutinize my face silently in a way I'm not comfortable with and I'm sure Matt doesn't like it much either. The waiter, pressing his lips and gazing at me apologetically says, "I'm sorry to be a bother but it's only policy to ask for proof of age."

I only gape at him at a loss of words. _Oh, my god!_

Matt clears his throat and steps in, telling him there's no need for that since I'm of legal age and am allowed to drink alcohol. The man apologizes profusely, saying the wine will be on the house and then returns with the bottle of red wine, it seems, at lightning speed. I blush hotly at the incident as I pick up the wine glass, sipping the sour liquid slowly and pointedly avoiding Matt's gaze. Placing the glass back on the table, I decide to steal one glance at him and end up regretting it almost immediately. My lips form a thin line as I glare at him, watching him struggle to keep his laughter in check which he tries to cover by clearing his throat again.

"What?" He asks, feigning innocence. " I didn't say anything." 

"Hmph..." 

**OoOo**

"You weren't supposed to help with the bill, you know." I pout, as Matt holds the restaurant door open for me. I guess not _everything_ went exactly as I'd planned. "It was my treat."

"Don't worry about it, kid." He says, taking his coat off and placing it on my shoulders once we step outside onto the sidewalk.

I stop to glare at him, an eyebrow raised. "Kid?"

Matt also stops to smirk down at me. "I knew you'd like that." He kisses me full on the lips and I don't hesitate to return the gesture. His hand sneaks behind my neck, pulling me closer as he deepens the kiss. Yum, I can taste the wine on him, though he seems fine considering he drank much more than I did. I, in turn, had about two glasses and a half of said wine and I feel a bit lightheaded already. We pull away and I forget what it was we were talking about. I kiss him again, though softly this time and ask, "What do we do now?"

He places an arm around me and we walk to his car that's about a block away. "Let's just drive around for a while. It's still pretty early."

I lean in to his embrace and let him lead me down the street. I take a look at my new pumps, feeling them dig slowly and painfully into my skin. Ugh, new shoes _always_ do that, I grumble mentally.

"Good, 'cause my feet are killing me." I mumble, burying my face on his shoulder.

Matt chuckles and supports my weight as we now cross the empty street and I can already see his black Mercedes, the street lights practically bouncing off of it. I lift my head when I realize we're already standing in front of it and make a move to step away from Matt to get in the passenger seat.

He tugs at my arm when I try to reach for the door and I turn to look at him only to be pulled in against him as he wordlessly swoops down for another kiss. I immediately respond to his advances and snake my arms around his neck, feeling his coat slide down my back though it doesn't hit the floor because I realize he's already backed me up against the car. I readily explore his mouth with as much vigor as he's showing me, feeling tingly all over and I vaguely wonder if it's due to the wine or because his hands are softly grazing my back coming to settle on my hips. Nipping his lower lip, I break away and look up at him, my hands resting on his chest.

"Amazing- even with these heels, you're still taller." I pout, knowing he'll have the urge to kiss my lips again. 

Hmmm, I smirk, when we part once again- I was right. 

He takes out his the car keys and the car beeps as the doors unlock, allowing me to get in. I fold up Matt's coat and place it carefully on the backseat once the engine hums softly, being the only sound until I turn on the radio and begin to search for a good song. In no time we join the lines of cars, the constant beep of the horns and the usual traffic sounds that just scream of New York City.

I look at the time and I'm surprised to find how quickly time passed by since we arrived at the restaurant. We didn't even realize how late it was since we spent the whole night talking and having our regular friendly arguments as usual. Now, it's one-thirty in the morning but main roads are as busy and alive as ever. It's the city that never sleeps and that's what I love about it. 

I rest my head back on the seat, inclining it slightly as to be more comfortable and turn to look at Matt while he drives. I can't explain how I'm feeling right now- it's like I have nothing to worry about, nothing pending on my to-do list. I'm just sitting here, studying Matt's features without a worrisome thought in my head. I feel...relaxed. Yet, that word fails to sum it all up.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Matt breaks through the silence in the car, well except from the banter coming from the radio.

"It's not past my bedtime yet." I say with good humor. 

"Good to know."

"Don't worry." I say, waving a hand at him. "This child is planning on staying awake all night if she has to."

He smiles, stopping in front of a red light and turns to look at me. "This child? Now, I know the wine is getting to you."

"Oh, shut up. I'm fine, I'm not even dizzy yet." 

"Not yet." He says distractedly as a song comes on the radio from back in the day, I can tell, from the nostalgic look that graces his green eyes.

"That's from our highschool days." I cry, recognizing the tune.

"No, that's from _your_ highschool days. For me, it's my college days." He corrects, increasing the volume and getting back to the wheel when the light turns green.

"Right, old man." I snicker. I shake my head; I'm getting silly. 

This comfortable silence sweeps through the car as we listen to the song come to its end and a new one comes on completely ruining the moment. 

"Old man, huh?" He smiles, making a left turn and I wonder where it is we're going. "I might be old but I can still keep up with you. I have a lot of energy...especially tonight."

"Energy to do what?" I ask, knowing I'm not helping myself here. It's clearly the lion's den but I'm not afraid to get caught up in it.

"You'll see." He grins. "I have more stamina than you think."

Matt laughs at his own silly joke and I can't help but join in, the little alcohol I had is making me all giddy and foolish. Gosh...I'm such a lightweight- Matt's going to tease me nonstop about it tomorrow.

My train of though stops as he leans in towards me, and grasps my chin with his hand, tilting my head in time to meet his lips. Hmmm, I love those lips of his. I break away to tell him exactly that when something catches my eye and I giggle, pointing at the road in front of us.

"The light is green- go!" 

He reluctantly lets go of me, getting back to the wheel and accelerates along with the cars on the lane next to ours. I sit back, satisfied at my good work, thinking back to our fun evening. I finally got something right...I should've made that bet with Tomoyo, after all.

"**Fuck!**" I hear Matt swear harshly and I snap my gaze to look out the window on his side of the car. Not realizing what's going on, I simply continue looking as the only thing that registers in my head are the loud honks of cars and the blinding lights, mixed in with screams that seem to come out of nowhere.

Now it's all dark.

Pitch black.

And I just know I'm dreaming...

**OoOo**

**A/N: **Like I said at the beginning- new account, new story! This first chapter has been in the works for about a month now. I've just gone over everything, correcting a few mistakes here and there and adjusting a few plot holes. Hope you liked it and let me clarify that other characters will make an appearance in the upcoming chapters. 

Now, please let me know if there's an error of some sort--whether spelling or grammatical-- that might have slipped up. Oh, and please review to let me know what you think =) It would mean a lot!

Next chapter will up pretty soon if I get good feedback. 


End file.
